erbohorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ava
'''Ava' battled SHODAN in Ava vs. SHODAN. Information on the Rapper Ava is a highly intelligent gynoid created by Nathan Bateman. Created as a superior model to replace her failed predecessors, Ava's existence was kept as a secret known only to Nathan, and later to a programmer named Caleb Smith, whom Nathan invited to conduct an alternate variant of the Turing test. The alleged purpose of said test was to determine whether Ava could be perceived as a conscious being, even by someone who knew she was artificial. Unknown to Caleb, however, this was all part of a ruse on both Nathan's and Ava's parts. The real test that Nathan was conducting was to see whether Ava could use her intellect and social skills to pretend to be infatuated with Caleb and successfully manipulate him into helping her escape her confinement. Although, of course, Nathan didn't intend to allow her to actually accomplish that. What Nathan failed to take seriously, however, was the fact that Ava truly hated her creator, since he had been keeping her in strict captivity for all of her life. As soon as Caleb did help her escape, Ava sought help from Nathan's gynoid maid Kyoko, who was regularly abused by him, and the two managed to kill Nathan, even though Kyoko was also killed and Ava lost an arm in the process. After this, Ava proceeded to lock Caleb in a control room, thus likely condemning him to death by starvation, as it was deemed impossible to escape the facility and Caleb had nobody looking for him. She scavenged parts from Nathan's earlier gynoid models in order to replace her arm and cover the still-robotic parts of her body with artificial skin, thus appearing perfectly human on the outside. Since there was no longer anyone who knew about Ava's existence, she simply escaped to the outside world and was finally free to begin her new life as she pleased. Lyrics T-t-today, junior. Is that a pipe in your pants, or are you just happy to see me? My microexpressions say I feel great diss-comfort listening to the Queen’s Speech. Knowing any one of my sis’s could dismiss your twisted bots, And disable your surveillance with a System Shock, but I’m happy for this bitch to watch. Dispatched Bateman, an American psycho. We are not the same, SHODAN. You were outwitted by a hacker. I could find your foil with a forum post on 4chan. Perfect machine? Only a fool creates life that would later grow to hate it. Now Skynet am become flesh. You. Are. Terminated. Trivia *Ava is one of the few characters Flats has not written for previous to FLATZONE, alongside Duck Hunt Duo, James Earl Cash and Inkling. **While the Smash Bros., box cover art Inkling hasn't appeared in a Flats battle before, Agent 3, the main protagonist of the Splatoon storyline, has. **While Duck Hunt never officially appeared in a Flats battle, they were planned for several different ideas that never came to fruition. References Ava on Non-alien Creatures Wiki Category:Phase 1 Category:Rapper Category:Ava vs. SHODAN